Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (435 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (395 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (345 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (304 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (291 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (281 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (270 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (268 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (261 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (252 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (244 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (235 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (230 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (226 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (226 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (224 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (217 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (215 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (212 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (205 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (204 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (204 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (199 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (197 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (189 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (187 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (187 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (186 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (182 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (182 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (177 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (177 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (176 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (175 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (174 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (171 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (170 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (166 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (166 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (165 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (165 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (164 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (158 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (156 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (152 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (150 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (148 VA titles) (American) † #Cristina Valenzuela (147 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (146 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (145 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (145 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (142 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (140 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (137 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (135 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (135 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (135 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (126 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (124 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (121 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (121 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (119 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (118 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (115 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (113 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (112 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (111 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (110 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (109 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (109 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (108 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (108 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (107 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (104 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (101 VA titles) (American) #Beau Billingslea (99 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (99 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (99 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (98 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (97 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (97 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (95 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (95 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (95 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (94 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (93 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (93 VA titles) (American) #Mela Lee (91 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (88 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (88 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (88 VA titles) (American) #Peter Doyle (87 VA titles) (American) #Spike Spencer (87 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (84 VA titles) (American) #William Frederick Knight (83 VA titles) (American) #Lia Sargent (82 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (82 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (82 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (80 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia